


Spirits Be With You

by Juliska



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Protective Parents, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliska/pseuds/Juliska
Summary: Zekhan was just a boy when he met his friends.  Zappyboi fic, because there are not enough of them.  There will never be enough.





	Spirits Be With You

_**Author’s Note:  World of Warcraft:  Battle for Azeroth, all characters, settings, and situations are copyright Blizzard Entertainment.  Used without permission or profit.**_  
  
#  
  
Zekhan had been strictly forbidden by his father to play on the beach without an adult being around.  Humans raided the shores on an regular basis.  Hekazi had tried to impress upon his son that many of the humans were without honor and would not leave him be just because he was a little boy.  They would kill him or worse, take him away as a slave like they did to the Warchief when he was an infant, and did Zekhan want his poor old papa to die of a broken heart?  
  
After the third time in a week he had been caught disobeying, Hekazi had dragged the boy to speak to Chieftain Vol’jin.  The shadow hunter hunched down and waved the warrior away so he could speak with the child in private.  
  
“Zekhan, Zekhan.  What ya be doin’ out there, anyway?  What’s so interestin’ about the ocean dat ya be giving your fatha’ so much heartache?” Vol’jin asked.  His voice was serious, but not angry or mean.  When the little troll looked up, the chieftain sighed and smiled at him.  
  
“I don’t know, sir,” Zekhan whispered.  “I just wanna see t’ings.  There be nothin’ ta do in the village.  Papa just worries too much.  I can outrun any human.”  
  
The shadow hunter laughed.  “Ah, it be the burden of the old to be worryin’ about the young,” he said, ruffling his hair.  The boy’s hair grew in a bright red mohawk, not entirely unlike Vol’jin’s, but much shorter.  He smiled down at him and stooped down again.  “Zekhan, ya mother be gone a long time now.  You your papa’s whole world.  Just do what he says, yes?  In a couple years, you’ll be big enough to take care of yourself.”  
  
So the little troll had acquiesced.  Of course, in a few more days, he was back by the sea again.  Hekazi _and_ Vol’jin worried too much.    
  
After all, his new friends promised that they would always protect him.  
  
Zekhan sat down next to a rock outcropping.  His father was out hunting so he should have at least a few hours to visit.  He broke open the fruit he had picked from the tree on his way down and looked out toward the water.  “I’m here!” he said happily.  
  
Slowly, the water pulsated, forming waves at first and then, slowly, a figure emerged from them.  Zekhan smiled and waved.  “Hello!”  
  
 _Hello, child_ , a voice whispered.  No, whispered was the wrong word.  Whispering was more like it had come from outside of his ear.  This somehow came from inside his head, but it was just as real.  It sounded like a woman.  
  
“I should be able ta stay a little longer today,” he said, drinking some of the juice from his fruit.  “Papa went huntin’.”  
  
 _That is good, child.  In time, you will be able to show others what you have learned._  
  
Zekhan nodded, chomping down on the fruit.  He knew he was supposed to keep it a secret for now, but the prospect of showing his friends excited him. “Can ya show me anotha trick?” he asked, his mouth full, then quickly added, “Please?”  
  
The odd, faceless figure raised her arms and jets of water streamed out and shot into the air, dancing in unusual, unnatural ways.  The little troll sat there, smiling, and watched.  After several moments, when the show seemed to be over, the boy put the fruit down in his lap and clapped.  
  
He kept smiling until he was suddenly doused with water.  “Hey!” he sputtered, but he seemed to dry almost instantly.  It felt . . . good.  Calming.  Restoring.  
  
 _In time, you will learn more about me than simple tricks, child.  For now, it is time for your lesson._  
  
Zekhan nodded and knelt down in the sand, holding his hands out in front of him.  This one had less to do with the water spirit he was talking to and more to do with the wind.  He closed his eyes and concentrated hard, gritting his teeth.  He had seen what he intended to do when he first had met his friends, but he had no idea how to actually do it.  He tensed up.  
  
 _Stop, stop_ , another voice echoed in his head.  This one was male, and instead of soothing, it was laughing, like a man who played a trick on his friend.  It took all Zekhan had to not open his eyes.  He realized his breathing was heavy and he was nervous, but it only made the voice laugh more.  _Child, you can’t make me do what you want.  You do not have to.  Just ask._  
  
Zekhan steadied his breathing and tried to relax as much as possible.  Finally, he whispered, “Please.  I just want to get it right.”  
  
He heard a strange crackling in front of him and opened his eyes.  In between his small hands was a ball of pulsing, sparking lightning.  His amber eyes widened and he jumped back, dropping his hands to his sides and staring, but as soon as his concentration broke the ball was gone.  
  
“ _Zekhan_!” a voice yelled from the top of the outcropping.  The little troll spun around, his eyes still wide.  
  
It was his father.  
  
“Papa!  I’m sorry!  I was . . . I was . . .” Zekhan started, but stopped.  He looked back out over the water.  His friend was gone.  Oh, how was he going to explain this?  
  
His father hopped down from the rocks and stared at the boy, then back at the water, then at Zekhan again.  “What were you doin’?” he asked quietly.  
  
Zekhan looked around, then down at his discarded, half eaten fruit.  “Lunch.”  
  
Hekazi nodded slowly, staring off at the water.  “Were ya . . . talkin’ to someone?”  
  
Oh no.  Zekhan fidgeted uncomfortably but nodded.  He knew they said it was to be a secret for a little while longer, but as he started to nod, he felt at peace with his decision.  Like they would not be angry with him after all.  He somehow felt he knew if they became angry with him, but he felt relaxed.  
  
“Who?” Hekazi asked slowly.  The anger in his voice was gone, replaced by confusion and perhaps some apprehension.  
  
Zekhan hesitated, but slowly said.  “Da water an’ da wind.  This time, at least.  Dey . . . wanted me to visit,” he said, the last part a somewhat feeble attempt to excuse his disobedience.  
  
Hekazi stopped looking out over the water and stared at his son instead.  Zekhan frowned slightly, not sure what else to say.  He closed his eyes, awaiting the lecture he was sure he was about to get.  
  
Then he heard his father laughing and felt him pulling him into an embrace. That surprised the young troll and he opened his eyes just in time for his father to pick him up and toss him into the air before catching him.  It was the first time the troll had done it in years, ever since he was just a tiny thing.    
  
“You’re a shaman, boy!  My boy be a shaman!  An’ while he still a child!” Hekazi laughed, hugging the young troll.  Zekhan, not knowing what else to do, hugged his father back until he put him down again.  
    
“Ya not angry wit’ me, papa?” he asked slowly.  
  
Hekazi sighed and smiled at him.  “I worry about you, is all.  I t’ink you know dat.  But . . . I never been more proud of ya,” he said, ruffling his hair.  “How would ya like to go play wit’ da raptors?”  
  
Zekhan broke out into a wide grin.  He loved the raptors, and had even learned how to ride one of the young ones about a year prior.  “Yes sir.”  
  
“Den I t’ink we need to be goin’ to see da Chieftain again,” Hekazi continued.  When Zekhan’s shoulders fell, he laughed and slapped him on the shoulder.  “Oh, stop.  He will be wantin’ to know he will have a new shaman in a few years.  It nothin’ bad.”  He put his hand on the back of Zekhan’s head and sighed as they walked together.    
  
Finally, Hekazi whispered under his breath, “I wish ya mother still be wit’ us to see you.  Ta see the most perfect gift she could have ever given’ me.” 


End file.
